The LEGO Dimensions Movie
'''The LEGO Dimensions Movie '''is a upcoming movie. Plot W.I.P. Cast * Chris Pratt as Emmet, Owen Grady, Star Lord * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai, Hi Five Ghost, Baby Duck 1 * William Salyers as Rigby, Baby Duck 2 * Sam Marin as Benson, Muscle Man, Baby Duck 3 * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Classic Mega Man * Kristen Schaal as Mabel, Roll.EXE (Mega Man) * Jeremy Shada as Finn, James * John DiMaggio as Jake, Vector the Crocodile, Sandman, Galactus, Mola Ram * Zach Callison as Steven * Dave Franco as Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Robert Englund as Anti-Pops * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy), Skips, Baby Duck 4 * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Jason Mantzoukas as Mr. Ross * Estelle as Garnet, Pippin Reed * Tom Curry as Lord Vortech * as X-PO * Mark Oliver as Monstrox * Tom Kenny as Ice King, Spongebob, Johnny Thunder, Dr. Willy (Classic Mega Man) * Alan Tudyk as Ludo * Maurice LaMarche as The Brain * Will Arnett as Batman (The LEGO Movie), Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Siri as Bat-Computer * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alfred (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Michael Peña as Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Luis (Marvel) * Billy Dee Williams as Lando (The LEGO Movie), Lando (Star Wars), Two-Face (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Zach Woods as Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Vincent Tong as Kai (Ninjago), Jestro * Will Ferrell as Lord Business * Paul Rudd as Ant Man * Cara Theobold as Tracer * Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Kevin (Ghostbusters) * Giles Panton as Clay Moorington * Brian Drummond as Axl, Merlok 2.0 * Michael Cera as Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Rosario Dawson as Batgirl (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Alyson Stoner as Amy Rose, Batgirl (Young Justice), Xion * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog * Chris Evans as Captain America * Eden Sher as Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl, Star Butterfly * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Ryan Potter as Hiro, Pepper Roni * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz, Miguel O' Hara/Spider-Man 2099 * Ariel Winter as Cream the Rabbit, Roll (Classic Mega Man), Princess Sofia * Aimee Carrero as Elena * Collen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Captain Jake, Wasp * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Sonic the Hedgehog * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man * Grace Rolek as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, Connie * Donald Glover as Miles Morales/Spider-Man * Brad Swaile as Jin *Liam O' Brien as Asura *Tara Strong as Sally Acorn (Post-SGW) * Rowan Atkinson as Mr. Bean * Daniel Craig as James Bond (Modern Era) * Dove Cameron as Spider-Gwen * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li * Jack McBrayer as Wander * David Tennant as Arthur (Ghosts n Goblins), Scrooge McDuck * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Donatello * April Winchell as Jill Valentine, Slyvia, Trinity * Roger Craig Smith as Chris Redfield * Kyle Herbert as Ryu * Reuben Lagandon as Ken Masters, Dante * Phil LaMarr as Jack, Morpheus * Abbi Jacobson as Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Jason Michas as Takanuva * Scott McNeil as Tahu (Bionicle), Nadakhan * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Eric Bauza as Luke Skywalker (Original Trilogy) * Scarlett Johannson as Black Widow * Steven Blum as Solid Snake, Neo, Max Rocktansty, Sub-Zero, Wolverine * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb, Harry Potter * Nolan North as Deadpool (Comics), himself (voice only), Indiana Jones * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Jim Cummings as Pete * Anna Camp as Princess Ivy * Craig Charles as Dave * Travis Willngham as King Roland * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as TBA * Idina Menzel as Elsa, Morrigan Aensland * Fred Tatasciore as Aku, Wesker * David Kaufman as Danny Phantom * Cristina Vee as Ladybug * Bryce Papenbrook as Cat Noir * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange, Sherlock *Alex Hirsch as Stan, Soos, Old Man McGucket, Bill Cipher, Architect (The Matrix) Under Construction Notes/Trivia * When in the Adventure Time world, Finn asks Rigby if he knows them. This is a reference to Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers. *There were plans to include Anime and Manga franchises in the film but this was scrapped as the licensing problems are extremely complicated and LEGO would need to call Viz Media, Funimation, etc. to include them into the mix. **If the agreements went on, it would've been the most expensive film ever made by Warner Bros. **In addition, characters from Seth MacFaralane's animated comedies were planned to appear but this was scrapped for being too vulgar. Category:Movies Crossover Movies Category:Marvel Category:LEGO Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Harry Potter Category:Adventure Time Category:Gravity Falls Category:Steven Universe Category:Regular Show Category:Jurrasic World Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Ninjago Category:Nexo Knights Category:Legends of Chima Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Overwatch Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Beetlejuice Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Knight Rider Category:The Simpsons Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Portal Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Story Mode Category:The A-Team The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Gremlins Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:S.C.O.O.B. Category:Back to the Future Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:The Matrix Category:Blade Runner Category:Godzilla Category:King Kong Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney Category:Angry Birds Category:The Beatles Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Spaceballs Category:Over the Garden Wall Category:Bionicle Category:Storks Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:LEGO Island Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Midway Arcade Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Disney XD Category:The Billion Brick Race Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ben 10 Category:Indiana Jones Category:Total Drama Category:Monster Fighters Category:We Bare Bears Category:Star Wars Category:LEGO Agents Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:CGI animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Ghost Corps Category:Sonic Team Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Films Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Lucasfilm Animation Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Movies based on video games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Time Warner Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Valve Corporation Category:DC Entertainment Category:BBC Category:BBC Films Category:Middle-Earth Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Hanna-Barbara Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Mojang Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Rovio Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Frederator Studios Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:United Plankton Category:Fresh TV Category:Films Category:Clash of the Titans Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:James Bond Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Street Fighter Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Mr. Bean Category:Star Trek Category:Red Dwarf Category:Sofia the First Category:The Loud House Category:Resident Evil Category:Tekken Category:StarCraft Category:WarCraft Category:Darkstalkers Category:Danny Phantom Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Red Earth Category:Alladin Category:The X-Files Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:ININJAGO's Ideas Category:Soul Calibur Category:Pac-Man Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Zootopia Category:Elena of Avalor